Salvation
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Kenny may have the wings but he's not an angel fighting for the salvation of all. He'd rather be selfish than selfless if it meant having Kyle; and with him he can create his own personal heaven. And with that the two can obtain salvation. K2


"_Kenny...Kenny...KENNY..."_

Kyle gasped out his lover's name, clinging to him, gripping him tightly, nails digging into his skin. He nuzzled the damp mob of unkempt blond hair, simultaneously bobbing his head as the other sucked on his neck. His legs trembled, quavering while wrapped around the blond's body.

A blanket of black covered the night sky, not even a beam of moonlight shimmering into the bedroom. Their bodies were boiling, sweat glazing their reddened skin, oxygen suffocating them, vastly contrasting with the brisk winter air whistling in through the ajar window.

Many orders, rules, and promises were defied, defiled, and disregarded.

Kyle promised he wouldn't touch him again.

Kenny was ordered not to have relations with mortals.

And the rule stating that angels and humans were, under no circumstance, allowed to fornicate was broken into millions of little pieces.

But at Heaven's expense, there they were, wound in a mess of bed sheets, moulded together, consumed with pure lust.

Kenny descended to the earth because he had a mission, a mission to ensure others salvation, yet he blew it off. He blew it off for Kyle Broflovski.

The moment he saw the Semite again... When he saw his glittering green eyes... Caught a sniff of his strawberry shampoo... Heard him call out in shock that Kenny resurrected with a set of silver-laced wings... He told God to find a new vassal.

It got heated quickly, the sun setting when the boys reunited. The brisk breeze blew, adding to Kenny's angelic air. He emitted an ethereal glow, drawing Kyle in like a moth to a flame, sending the redhead further into astonishment.

Questions raced through Kyle's mind, ranging from how Kenny returned to what the wings were for and all in between. They all rammed into each other, stringing together as Kyle asked in awe, overwhelmed.

The answers didn't matter, Kenny giving vague replies and looming over Kyle.

_"Ever been fucked by an angel?"_ He whispered, and, in an instant, Kyle found himself against a wall, Kenny's rough lips pressed to his, wings shielding him from the rest of the world, the last rays of sunshine slipping through the godly veil.

Time passed quickly as they kissed, saving their words for another time.

Scenes changed, the two in a bedroom, where it didn't matter.

Things intensified, strayed from light tenderness, blossoming into a flower of passion. Their words to each other before were forgotten, trite conversations meaningless, along with the trivial reasons for Kenny's return.

He was back, and that was the important part.

Kenny's arms locked around Kyle, refusing to let go as he went deeper inside him. He held the boy as though a demon would come and whisk him away, protecting him from the evils that could strike at any time, and rooting himself to the mortal world. Some devout men prayed to be picked to go on such a holy mission, but Kenny didn't ask nor did he want it. He just wanted Kyle, and that was why he accepted his mission. Just to abandon it.

Kyle's moans echoed off the walls, the sound music to Kenny's ears. He kissed up the other's neck, ravishing every inch of skin he could. Kyle's tight grip on Kenny assured him that he wanted this reunion as much as Kenny did, holding on to his angel and anchoring him to the earth. If the big guys upstairs wanted him back, they'd need to go through Kyle first. He was sick of them being separated constantly, whether by means of death or disapproving society or class. They took the pen and wrote their own destiny now, twining together their fates rather than letting some unknown, uncaring force tear them apart just for the hell of it.

"_Fuck_..." Kyle muttered, closing his eyes as a sensation of pleasure raged through him. The kissing, the thrusting, the touching... It all drove him wild. He stroked the blond's back with one hand, the other securing his hold around Kenny's torso.

Slick skin led to the set of wings, light and feathery, softer than a lamb and fluffier than cotton candy. Kyle wasn't an idiot, he figured out what happened to Kenny, but the wings were still a marvel. In the past, Kenny wore ones similar, though every memory seemed like a dream. This was no dream, though the blond's airy aura tried to trick him into thinking otherwise. This was real, and what he touched was something no one else ever had, giving him a privilege surpassing that any other mortal ever possessed. His fingertips tingled, somehow thrilled by the wings, so delicate yet powerful, astonishing, the signature of an angel and gift of the blessed.

Kenny was blessed, he just wouldn't admit it.

After years under a curse, someone found a loophole. They tried to use Kenny for their advantage, but Kenny found a way out of that too. And then he was back, claiming Kyle in bed as a resignation from heavenly duties.

But he got to keep the wings. They could easily be hidden, but Kyle wanted them out. Kenny called them 'freakish' but Kyle begged to differ, finding them beautiful beyond compare.

That's why Kenny never cut them off—severing all ties to the afterlife—because Kyle liked them. And that's why he let them stretch during sex, because Kyle liked to pet them.

That reason was enough to keep them.

Kyle smiled as the moans spilled from his mouth, tickling the wings. The soft feathers, the hiking sexual pleasure, the invisible inferno... All of it defined perfection, this rapture better than any Kyle could merely imagine.

He felt Kenny smirk against his cheek, just as pleased. That bright, overly-cheerful place in the sky was shit compared to that room. Trading away a spot with the Mormons was more than worth it to be back, able to feel Kyle against him, able to penetrate him, able to purify him with the dirtiest of acts.

Kenny then licked along the boy's face, finding his lips and kissing them, sealing their pact to each other, the one that said they'd be together no matter what. Fuck being selfless and sacrificing all for a fruitless crusade; he was going to be selfish and do the job HE wanted, protecting Kyle and saving him from terrors he couldn't conquer alone.

Even if he fell from grace, he regretted nothing.

Just one tangling of tongues and locking of lips reassured him that he made the right _wrong_ choice.

And in the blaze, in the sin, in the realm of mortals, the fallen angel found salvation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need to stop with all these random crappy fics and crack down on updates, don't I? Yeah I know. But this was for my lovely unicorn Hoanne. We did an artS trade. So I got a visual art from her and she gets this written art. Of course this isn't deserving at all, but whatever. **

**I hope you liked this non-descriptive angel sex. I think I've been watching too much Supernatural... I don't know, I seem to have an angel fetish. Maybe on day I'll write something like this that doesn't suck so much. Oh well.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review. Call me out for writing weird shit all the time. Yeah. Thanks again, guys! ~CQO**


End file.
